The present invention relates to solenoid valves and more specially to a 4/2 (4-way, 2-position) solenoid valve having a valve operation solenoid designed for moving a valve closing member and a housing with a compressed air inlet port, an air outlet or exhaust port and two ports for power air from the valve to a load. A number of different forms of such valves are used in the pneumatic art. If they are used for controlling the supply of compressed air and for letting off spent, expanded air coming from a load, the valve housing has generally had to be made relatively large in size, because large flow cross sections are needed for the expanded air.